The Daughter of Harry Potter
by starburst9745
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is finally getting her life long wish-she finally gets to go to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when an old family enemy won't stop bothering her because of what blood she was born of, will she lose control of her special powers?
1. Chapter 1-Intro

I woke up in the morning the happiest person in the world.

I was finally going to Hogwarts! My first year! I stared at James and Albus' old textbooks that I 'borrowed' from their rooms, just so I would be ahead of the class. Just a little.

"Lily Luna Potter!" my mother called, "Come get your breakfast! You don't want to be late for the train!"  
I squealed. I couldn't believe it was finally happening. I dreamed of going after James wrote to us for the first time from school. It came from our snowy owl, Hedwig, that James had gotten from dad. Dad said he used Hedwig when he was a kid in school.

Hedwig was getting old, though. She looked absolutely tired when she came home with that letter. She can barely go out anymore-she gets too tired. But our house is big, and she loves flying around it. James still uses Hedwig once in a while, if she had a good sleep. Albus got a brown owl his first year that he named after our uncle, Percy. This year, though, I got my first owl. I loved her! Her name's Winter, and she's a fluffy gray and white owl. I thought she was beautiful.

When I got to Hogwarts, I wanted to have the same adventures as my dad had. If you haven't guessed already, my dad's Harry Potter. There are some rumors that someone was taking over after Voldemort, but my parents didn't believe that. Although I am hoping they are, since I have a little taste for fighting and adventure, despite my appearance.

I looked at myself in the mirror after I got ready. My hair was more brown than my mothers, but not by a lot. You can barely see it, but I have some black in my hair. My eyes are also light brown, again like my mothers. Sometimes, though, I wish I had beautiful bright green eyes like my dad or Al. But mum says sometimes she can see a bit of bright green in them, which keeps me happy.

I rushed downstairs just as mum put down my plate. "Morning," Al grumbled from behind his book, while shoveling bacon down his throat.

"Oh, Lily, before you eat, would you mind go getting James? I swear he is the laziest kid I have ever seen." mum said. I nodded and prodded upstairs and towards James room.

I knocked on his door. "James?" I called, "Mum says you have to hurry, we're leaving soon." I heard some shuffling in the room.

"Er, Lily, could you help me? I tried to be like a caterpillar again and I wrapped myself in my sheets-I can't get out." James said from behind the closed door. I groaned, "You haven't done that in three years! You're fourteen now, why do you need an eleven year old to get you out?" I heard more shuffling. "Okay, okay, so I'm totally immature, what really matters is-GET ME OUR OF HERE!" he screamed.

"Fine," I said as I opened the door. The room was pitch black, so I searched the wall for a light switch. When I finally found it, I saw that James bed was already made, and no one was in the room.

I stared out the window, knowing for sure he would pop out in his werewolf mask that he used to scare me with when we were little. I picked up his aqua blue pillow, waiting for attack. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around and hit James square in the face.

"OW! Lil, c'mon! I only touched your shoulder!" James said, not wearing the werewolf mask, and rubbing his right eye. "Hehe. Oops, sorry." I said. James just shook his head and went downstairs. I followed behind. Dad and James were discussing something in the today's issue of a muggle newpaper, and mum was eating waffles. James paced eating his bacon and eggs, while I was done before him, even though he started before me.

I mean, cmon! It _was _my first year at Hogwarts, after all!


	2. Chapter 2-The Train Ride

When we got to Kings Cross, Winter was finally awake. She was flying around the house, because she didn't want to get into her cage. In the end, dad had to put a sleeping enchantment on her. Al caught her before she hit the ground, though.

When we got there we didn't see Hugo, Rosie, Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron. All we saw were strangers, some of our friends, and the Malfoys. Scorpius was there with his parents. When we were nine, I was so envious of him. Scorpius got a Hogwarts acceptance letter when we were nine, that was when Al was eleven, James was twelve, and I was nine, same as him. Everyone said Professor McGonagall was under the Imperius Curse, one of the Unforgiveable Curses. When she finally got out of it, he couldn't go to his classes (but he was still there), and he got held back. Until this year.

We were looking around frantically for our cousins, when I saw them running in, all of them looking red and tired out.

"Sorry we're late," Uncle Ron said, out of breath, "We lost Hugo's trunk. I don't know how, but it fell out of the back of the car." Dad just nodded and patted Uncle Ron on the back.

"So," Hugo said, "We're finally going to Hogwarts."

"I know," I replied, "What house do you think you're going to be in?" After I said that sentence, he looked a little disappointed. "I actually don't know. I'm not really cut out for Gryffindor, but dad said if I get into any other house, he'll disown me!" I laughed, like _that _could happen! "Oh, Hugo!" Aunt Hermione said, "Your father said that to Rosie her first year, too, but he's just kidding." Hugo smiled.

We got on the train a little late, so we got the last car. Mum had told me and Al to make sure James got on the train home for Christmas this year, because last year he missed the train because he fell asleep waiting for it. We had to have the train pick us up so we could take him home. Mum made him clean all of our rooms.

Ten minutes after we departed, Scorpius and his two friends, the sons of Crabbe and Goyle, came in. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" James demanded. We've always hated the Malfoys. Ever since mum and dad were students, and maybe even before. I never really asked dad about anything before that. "All the cars are taken. There's no where else to sit." Scorpius said, "You can even check for yourself, Potter." James took these things seriously. "Maybe I will!" he said. James took a quick jog around the train and came back.

"Okay. Everything is taken, but why wouldn't you sit somewhere else?" James asked. "Every seat everywhere else is full. Too many students these days, that's why I think Hogwarts should only accept pure-bloods." and then Scorpius smiled, "So you wouldn't be here."

After some arguing, James finally allowed him and his friends to sit, making them sit as far away as possible from us. I got really uncomfortable during the middle of the ride, because I got the feeling I did when someone stares at me. I get this tingling feeling in my right shoulder, like someone with tiny fingers lightly poking me. And it was coming from the enemy.

I looked over at Scorpius, and the feeling immediately went away. Which meant it was him, so I assumed that he was glaring at me with hatred. Everyone was talking excitedly, I mean, it is the best school ever! At least, in my opinion. I hated going to the elementry school that mum insisted I got put in. Mum said I should not only know of the wizard world, but also of the muggle. Since dad knew more about the muggle world, and mum the other. Everyone picked on me because I was the smartest. The only friends I had were the other smart people, like my best friend, Kristen. But she moved when we were in second grade.

When we got there, I heard a voice yelling, "FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" Hagrid, of course.

**_Hey, guys! I know this chapter only came out the first half of the sentence, but here's the fixed version. So I won't be posting chapter 3 until tomorrow, but thank you all who followed! And if you like the story, please follow! I will also be writing many other stories like it. I'm thinking of a Jack+Elsa, but maybe later. Why do you think Scorpius was staring at Lily? Find out in chapter 3, which will be in Scorpius's point of view! (Still on the train)_**


	3. Chapter 3-Hurt by the Enemy

_**READ ME! Hey guys! If you ignored my last note on the last chapter at the end, than you don't know that this chapter will be happening in Scorpius's point of view. Well, now you know. And if you ignore this note, good luck reading this chapter! Starting tomorrow, I probably won't be posting everyday. School. Well, enjoy this chapter. Bye!**_

Sometimes I hate Hogwarts.

Half-bloods and muggle-borns everywhere. EVERYWHERE. I remember going to Hogwarts two years ago, someone put Professor McGonagall out of the Imperius Curse before I could get sorted into Slytherin. Unbelievable. Dad fired the guy he hired to do it. But there were hardly any pure-bloods. Ridiculous.

Dad told me about when he was in school, and how the Potters were our enemies, and how much he hated Harry Potter. He said if I ever fell in love with a Potter, or even liked them as a friend, the consequences would be horrible. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if my dad and Harry Potter were friends.

I remember when I was six years old. Us and the Potters were playing in the same park. Dozens of kids were there, so we didn't know they were there, and they didn't know we were there. Even though the park was quite small. I remember playing with Lily, not knowing she was the daughter of my fathers enemy. We played for about an hour, until I accidentally pushed her off the play set. She was cut horizontally on the back of her hand badly. Lily still has the scar, I've seen it, and whenever I look at it I feel bad. Harry carried Lily to the hospital where she would get stitches, and I found out I made our family rivalries worse. The doctor said she hit her head, so she wouldn't remember I hurt her. I tried to apologize the next time I saw her at the park, but she said, "Who are you again?"

On the train I was silent, although Crabbe and Goyle were babbling between me. Lily Potter was in the same car as me. I felt bad, okay? She was talking to Hugo, and sometimes her siblings. I looked out the window nearly the whole time. I saw trees and grass, beautiful lakes and plains as we passed by. Nature can be beautiful at times. It was hard to concentrate on because James Potter was being quite loud. So I talked with Mark Crabbe and Nick Goyle for a while, but they started talking about hamburgers, a type of muggle food, I heard, that has meat stuffed between two pieces of bread. I saw some kids eating it at the park once. It smelled awful.

I found myself staring at Lily during the middle of the ride, watching her laugh. When she looked my way, I looked away, embarrassed for some reason. Why? I don't know. Until I found myself thinking about her. What was happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4-The Sorting Hat

Mum and dad told me what to expect. They said I might fall out of the boat, like some students did, into the cold lake. They said I might fall in like some students did. Where, supposedly, the Slytherin common room was, dad said. I knew the story. Dad was in his second year when it happened.

For the boat I partnered with Kylie, my new friend, and Hugo. I took the lead because mum made sure we knew how to canoe before our first year at Hogwarts. Hugo kind of knew, and Kylie had no idea how. Hagrid lead us towards Hogwarts on the lake.

We didn't have life jackets, but that was fine. Hagrid told us a little about Hogwarts, and I didn't hear quite clearly, but I thought I heard him say, "Oh, and beware the giant squid." And Scorpius mumbling something about Hogwarts needing to change teachers. Idiot. But we made it to Hogwarts safely. No one fell in the lake.

We passed the hall where a ton of trunks were stacked. I saw mine between James and Al's. I was probably gonna burn my trunk later, since James didn't like to do his laundry. Professor McGonagall told us more about the school and the Sorting Hat, while ghosts and poltergeists roamed overhead, trying to distract us from paying attention to Professor McGonagall.

We came into the Great Hall, and the first thing I saw was a torn-up hat on a wooden stool. Dad told me more about the Sorting Hat than Professor McGonagall did. Al gave me a thumbs-up over at the Gryffindor table. The hat started singing a song about the houses and the rivalries between them. And then the hat called, "SCOTTS, KYLIE." Kylie went up, and after about a minute it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" And a few others went up.

"WEASLEY, HUGO!" it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hugo's face was filled with relief. I smiled at him.  
"POTTER, LILY!" I went up. I picked up the hat up, and I was raising it to my head when it said, "GRYFFINDOR!" That didn't happen with anyone else. The people from Gryffindor cheered.

A few more people went up. "MALFOY, SCORPIUS!" it called. He was the last one. After about 30 seconds of it on his head, it called, "SLYTHERIN!" And he looked satisfied. But when I looked over at him, he was saying to Mark and Nick, "It almost put me in Gryffindor."


	5. Chapter 5-Welcome to Gryffindor

Goyle said, "What?" Scorpius had a grave look on his face.  
"The hat said, 'You should be in Gryffindor, the way your seventh year looks...Ah, well, whatever.' And then it shouted Slytherin." Scorpius replied.  
The Slytherin table may be all the way across the room, but I could lip read. I saw a movie about someone who could do it, so I wanted to be like them and I started practicing. I was actually really good at it.

I rubbed the scar on the back of my hand. I cut it while ice skating when I was little, probably 5, 6, or 7 years old. But whenever I saw Scorpius, it hurt. Like it was connected with him or something. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But mum always said that only a few things in your life were coincidences...

Professor McGonagall gave a short speech, welcome (back) to Hogwarts and stuff like that. And then food appeared on the table, which was Hugo's favorite part. Kylie looked at him oddly while he was sloppily eating ham with gravy. "What?" he said, "I'm hungry!" She just kept staring at him. "You should see him at Christmas dinner," I said, "But Uncle Ron eats worse. That's where I think he got it from." Kylie just smiled.

The prefects of Gryffindor lead us upstairs to a portrait of a...very large lady.  
"The password is unicorn horn," one of the prefects said, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

**_Hey guys! I'm trying to post everyday now, but sometimes I get home from school late, and then it takes me 30 minutes to drive home. Which brings me to dinner. ANYWAY! thanks for all your wonderful reviews and follows. Sorry this chapter was short, but I'm posting either one more or two or three more today. Depends on what mood I'm in. Next chapter is a little longer, I promise! _**


	6. Chapter 6-Unicorn Horn

The Gryffindor common room was amazing. It was high up in the sky, one of the highest towers at Hogwarts. The view was amazing, and it felt like I could touch the bright, shining stars.

So. Unicorn horn wasn't that hard to remember. Apparently all you had to do was tell the Fat Lady 'unicorn tail,' and she would swing open. I wonder how long it would be until they changed passwords. No one told me. Dad said, "Sometimes you just have to find out things for yourself,"  
It was a huge sitting room, perfect for homework and such. It even had a fireplace. Dad said he once talked to his godfather, Sirius Black, in it. Until Sirius died, of course.  
There were two staircases that led up to the boys and girls dormitories. They were made of shiny dark wood, in which leading higher up into the sky. I couldn't even imagine Scorpius heading up the boys staircase, I would hate it if he were in Gryffindor. Imagine being in the same house as a person like that. I pity the poor people in Slytherin.

Our boy prefect was named Jimmy Scates, and our girl prefect was Sarah Falcons. I'd like to be a prefect for Gryffindor someday, or possibly even Head Girl. But to do that, you have to get good grades. Like the muggles 'A'. And to do that you actually have to pay attention in class. In which sometimes I'm not very good at.

When I got up to the girls dormitory, my trunk was already by my four-poster bed that they provided us with. Other girls were with me in the room. The girls were Kylie (thankfully), Cara, Destiny, Marie and Beca. Mum said it was important to know peoples names, but dad said otherwise. Just in case though. I have to side with mum on that.

_**I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER! At least I hope this is longer xD. I've already planned up to half of chapter 14, so don't worry, I'm not running out of ideas. Lily's story will go on to a little bit past her graduation at Hogwarts. I'm gonna start giving small sentences for the next chapter. It'll be underlined. So here it**_** is:**

**(P.S., Tell James _not _to send us a toilet seat!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7-Potions Class

When I woke up in the morning, I forgot where I was. It didn't take me long to remember I was at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
As I ate breakfast, I got a letter from mum and dad. It read:

Dear Lily,  
Congratulations on getting Gryffindor! Al wrote to us all about it last night. He said you barely picked it up! If it was James, he would have probably said something really bad like you ran away or got Slytherin or something. But we're just imagining the worse.  
Good luck on your first day! It can be...overwhelming. I remember mine (and mine!) perfectly. But I'm sure you'll be fine.  
See you at Christmas!  
~Mum and dad  
(P.S., tell James _not_ to send us a toilet seat! He got that idea from your Uncle George.)

It was in mums penmanship, but dad added the (and mine!) in it. Mum and dad told me the Sorting Hat had talked to them, but they wouldn't tell me what. Hugo and Kylie got letters from their parents, too.

My first class of the day was Potions, which I'm pretty sure dad would have hated back when he went here. But once we were all in our seats, the Potions Master, Professor Slughorn said, "Get up! I am giving you assigned seats!" And he smiled, "Each Gryffindor will be paired with a Slytherin." GREAT. 

Kylie and a Slytherin named Kendra sat together. Hugo got paired with Nick Goyle. Guess who I got paired with? Scorpius Malfoy.  
By the end of the 'partnering', as I called it, Hugo, Scorpius and I were scowling. Everyone else was either fine with their partners or ignoring them. Kylie was talking with Kendra, since she _loved _to make friends with everyone.  
"These will be your partners for projects and such. You will be with them as long as you have potions class. So look forward to seeing them next year," Professor Slughorn said, "And sometimes you will work with them on a certain potion. Like today!" Nearly everyone groaned. "Oh, be quiet, students! Now work with your partners with the potion I put on the board."


End file.
